An Alternitive Future
by lilyevansfanic
Summary: What if Lily was a pureblood related to Voldemort? Follow her on what things could have turned out like.
1. Chapter 1

An Alternitive Future

Prologue

What if Lily Evans always Knew she was a witch, and not only she a witch but her parents too, all belonging to one of the most known and respected pureblood famlies their

was and they were closely related to the Dark Lord, making them all deatheaters. When Lily was born, her being the Eldest, she was immediately betrothed to Regulus Black

who was at the time the same age as her. Petunia would have been the eldest if it were not for the fact that she had been born a squib, making her as good as dead to the

family. Now this made life for Lily a little easier on her, as when she was eventually sorted into the houses at Hogwarts she made Griffindor. This being a rather disappointing

aspect for the family was not nearly as bad as when petunia had been declared a was a year behind James at school, making Regulus a year behind Sirius. Lily

was not overly fond of having to bow down and grovel to someone, even if he was the most powerful wizard of all time and she hadn't quite adjusted to having to torture let alone

kill someone, but being related to the dark lord had it's perks. Lily grew up repecting the key figures in her life, including the Dark Lord.


	2. back again

Back Again.

Lily Evans stepped out of the car with her family in tow, including Petunia. Lily had to admit she did feel slightly guilty about the way her sister was treated, but not enough to do anything. Petunia was such a vain girl, you'd think that with the lack of attention she got she'd be more conscious of herself but no, not Petunia. She took pleasure in telling everyone how pretty she was, but no one cared and she was always particularly nasty to Lily because she had her parent's attention_ all_ the time. She couldn't blame her sister for being jealous of her, but she was definitely going about getting attention the wrong way.

"Stay out of the way squib, we don't want you embarrassing us today. It's bad enough people actually know about you!" Came a voice behind Lily, it was her father. He had never approved of her sister, but now was not the time to think about that. It had been an eventful summer. Lily had spent most of her time at the manor with the Dark Lord. She had received her dark mark, she and her family were always favoured by Voldemort, so the fact of one day joining him never bothered her, it had happened on the first week she had arrived home. It was rather painful, but she had trained hard at occlumcy and could hide her pain well. She had spent alot of her time

training and was an adapt spy and fighter, although she wasn't use to torturing people and she didn't think she would ever get used to it or killing, yet it was something that had to be done. A voice interrupted her thoughts it was her mothers.

"Lily, Darling?"

"Yes Mother?" She replied taking in the sight of Kings Cross for the first time in months. Her mother motioned to the platform 9 ¾. They made their way over to it and looked around for any muggles who may be watching and she sped towards it disappering and ending up by the Hogwarts express.

"Oi, Evans!" came a familiar voice, in the distance. As someone came speeding towards her at top speed. She managed to jump out of the way just in time to avoid a collision and see that it was Sirius Black.

"Black, what in the name of Merlin were you doing? Are you so intent in murdering me you had to do it in broad daylight? What on Earth is the matter with you and _what_ do you want?" Shouted Lily tapping her foot impatiently. Waiting for him to explain himself.

"Wow, way too many questions there. 1. I was looking for you, I murdered you James and everyone else would murder me! 3…..What was that again...Oh right, nothing's wrong with me, the problem is with you….. and if you must know, James is looking for you, meaning everyone else is to."

Lily looked around, James was incredibly protective of her, it was actually beggining to really annoy her, what was his problem, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

She bid her parents goodbye and followed Srius to see what all this was about. Lily sighed as she made her way through the crowd, trying to get to the train, before everyone else started to board it, James was already on saw James running out to meet her, this was going to be one hell of a year.

Then she came face to face with James and before she knew he was running his hands through her hair. Lily stayed motionless as his thumb traced her lips, before pulling her towards him and brushing his lips lightly against hers.

**Hi, sorri for the late update and yes I know it's short but, I really wanted to get my chapter out and I wasn't finding enough time to do it, I have had it up to my neck with tests and homework lately.**


End file.
